


Twisted Tale

by PhantomMiss



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the story of Eliana, a tenth grader, who has move around more than she would like to admit all the way up to her ninth grade year. And how her life was changed after she finds some newspapers hidden away from her mother and herself. As she tells the story to her therapist and a student, but only what she want them to know.<br/>~~~<br/>This basically was sitting in the back of my head for a while now. I just didn't really understand what I wanted it to be. So this is just what I came up with. </p><p>This whole story is basically Eliana telling people what happened to her the year before, in case people got confused with my wording. Eliana is only 16 years old in present time, but during the story is 14 going on 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sitting in a chair, in a dark room lonely room there sits a girl. She doesn't know why she's there or where here even is. But she just sits there, quietly looking at the wall. Knowing that there are people watching her through a one sided window. Leaning back in her chair she runs a hand through her short red and black hair or what little she had.

"You know it's rude to make people wait," she says in a bored tone. Fixing her under shirt so her cleavage wasn't showing. Sighing as she waited for a voice to come through.

Finally a voice came through. "Than why do you start with tell me what you want me to know, like your name?"

"You should know that already your my therapist. That's what your getting paid for anyway," she rolled her eyes eyes as she leaned back in her chair.

"Tell me it again, like we don't know each other," the voice said.

"That's cause we don't know each other! Cause you have me locked in this room, while you hide behind a piece of glass!" She snapped at her therapist.

"Alright, Eliana, I see you have a new hair cut. Did you shave it yourself or did someone do it for you?" The voice acknowledged her hair.

"Yeah I need my left side redyed. So I found a picture online and asked my friend shaved the sides and the back for me."

"And the top is still long?" The voice questioned.

She ran her fingers through her bangs and to the back. "I have to have something to play with," she mumbled.

"Is there anything else new," the voice asked.

"Does punching my brother count?" She asked.

"No. No it does not." Her therapist said.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. "Than I got nothing. What about you glass face?"

"Well I was hoping to ask you if I could have a student sit in on our session today?"

She sighs rolling her eyes, "awe are you already bored of poking in my brain?"

"No it's just a requirement for my job."

"Well then! Fine. Whatever. I don't care?" She said leaning forward looking down at the floor. Thinking to herself as she rocked a bit in her seat.

"If you could introduce yourself.... Please." A new voice came through.

"I hope you both took your potty breaks." She said not looking up.

"Excuse me?" The new voice sounded confused.

She looked up, "did you fart? Cause that's disgusting if you did." A smiles came to her face. "Hi I'm Eliana, you wanna hear my story on why I'm in this room and not in a normal office."

Her therapist whispered to her student that Eliana had been in a car accident with her mother and that she wasn't going to admit that part though. Just that she would skip it completely to a point she felt was fit.

The student looked at Eliana, "fine let's hear your story."

She sat up a bit, "how delightful. Where to begin?"

The room darkens and their voice die off as Eliana being her story. But only where she felt it should have began.


	2. Chapter 2

Gently pushing her ear bud back into her ear, she turned up her music trying to drown out any of the surrounding noises. Only allowing a soft sigh escape from her lip as she looked out the window as she and her mother drove through town. Glancing into the front window to see why they stopped every so often and every at her mother to make she she was okay.  
Reaching over and gently tapping her daughter for her attention. "So how was the new school?" Her mother asked as they stopped at a red light, clearing her throat. 

Sitting up in her seat she took her one earbud out and turned down her music, "do you really what that answer?" 

Letting out a sigh, her mother knew the answer all to well. Moving around a lot and changing schools she tended to get used to the same answer. 

"Horrible, disgusting and surrounded by idiots," they said at the same time as they looked at each other. 

"Are you at least going to try to make any friends?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know are we going to be moving again?" Eliana said leaning against the door and crossed her arms. 

She sighed looking down and back at Eliana, "Eric said this should be the last time." 

Raising an eyebrow Eliana leaned forward, "Eric? Your calling him by first name. Since after we got out of the hospital when I was six you called him my dad now he's just Eric?" She looking interested to know why. 

She shook her head as the light turned green and she continued to drive, "somethings just doesn't seem right to me. That's all." 

"Like what? You mean that old news papers he keeps hidden in his briefcase?" Eliana questioned.

She glanced over at her as she drove. "What news papers? Eliana you didn't break into his briefcase again did you? We talked about this!" 

"Yeah yeah I know you can yell at me later for it!" Eliana reached into the back and grabbed her backpack. Pull it up into her laps she opened it and pulled out the old papers.

"Eliana why do you have those!" She mother asked as she stopped at another red light.  

"Sh! Let me read these headlines to you!" She almost yelled at her mother as she read the dates out loud. "Apparently some big shots and his family where in a car accident and his wife and one child went missing from the hospital. But why would he keep old news papers from about eight or nine years ago." Eliana questioned as she looked over at her mother. 

Shaking her head because she didn't know she drove up to the house and parked. "Just put them away before he sees you with them." She sighed looking towards the house seeing one of the curtains move in the front window. Glancing to Eliana as she was putting the papers back into her bag. "Hide those in your room. I want to look at them later alright," she said to her. 

"Later as in tomorrow or later as in after Eric leaves for work?" Eliana questioned as she closed her bag up. 

Turning off the car her mother unlocked he car doors, as she opened up her car doors she glance towards Eliana, "I'll think about that okay. Let's just get inside so you can do your homework and your chores." She grabbed her purse and put her keys inside, getting out of the car she looked over and watched as her daughter got out of the car. Flinching a bit as she heard the door slam shut, gently shutting her own door she followed her into the house and locked the car once she was in the house.

Eliana walked into the house and complete ignored Eric as she walked to her room. 

"Someone doesn't look like they are in a good mood," Eric said as he walked over to Stella, Eliana's mother. 

"I would be too if I had to change schools a lot too," Stella said as she put her hand up in front of her face as he leaned in to kiss her. "Sorry I have an application to fill out, for a job."

Eric sighed as he looked away from her, "really we are going at this again?" He looked at her and frowned, "I thought we already went over this. You don't need to get a job, there's no point for it." He raised his voice a bit, turning to scare her.

"I can get one if I want, I'm not going to be locked up in this house all day until Eliana gets one at school." She walked passed him and to their room to grabbed her laptop. Unplugging it, she walked to Eliana's room and tapped on the door frame. "You okay kiddo?"

Eliana looked up at her as she slammed a book closed, "what kind of teacher gives homework on the very first day?" 

She walks in and sits down on her desk chair. "One that you won't like and I'll probably heard from the most."

Eliana shrugged a bit as she pulled out papers that she needed to be signed. Getting off her bed she put the papers on her desk. "You need to sign these. Some how they count as a grade." 

Stella smiled a bit pulling a pen out of her bun. "It's just so the teacher knows that your parents know what you'll be learning is all." She picked up the papers and looked over them, "and you read these correct." 

Letting out a laugh Eliana looked away and then at her mother again. "Was I supposed too?" Sighing as she saw her mother nods, "the teachers did, okay. I don't read that's to much work." 

Stella chuckled as she listened to Eliana whine about her day. Signing the papers she handed them back to her. Putting her laptop on the desk, she opened it and let Eliana continue to whine and complain about her day. Then about how she thought she should be homeschooled, but she shook her head to that.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of complain Eliana put everything in her bag and threw it under her bed. Glancing over at her mother as she typed away on her laptop. About to ask what she was doing, she heard a knock on the door. "It's not open," Eliana said knowing it was only Eric. 

"Haha very funny, Eliana. Stella what are you making for dinner," Eric said from the other side of the door, think that Eliana had blocked the door or something of that sorts. 

"We're having take out," Eliana replied flatly. "Duh! Think about it all the cooking things are still packed away." She added rolling her eyes as she looked over at her mother as she heard her sigh. 

"I was asking your mother," Eric stated crossing his arms. 

Stella shook her had, "she's right you know. We are just going to order something from down the street. You're working late tonight so I think you should just get something on your way there or just on your way home. Alright." She cover her mouth as Eliana stuck her tongue out at the down, hearing him walk a way mumbling to himself. 

"I think he's going crazy cause he's talking to himself," Eliana said reaching over to her night stand for her phone to look up places they could order from. "What are you even applying for anyway?" 

"Well I trying to get a jump as this guy's assistant." Stella said still typing her email. 

"Why does he need an assistant? Can't he just do everything by himself I mean that's what Eric does anyway, it then again no one really likes him anyway." Eliana said laughing a bit to herself. 

Stella rolled her eyes, "Elia don't be so mean. And this gentleman owns a company so that's why he's looking for an assistant." 

"I'm not being mean I'm stating facts. I think that's why we had to move so much." She said looking at her phone. "I mean really, does he think when he talks or do words just randomly fall out of his mouth!"

"Do you ever hear yourself when you talk?" Stella mumbled to herself. 

"What?" Eliana looked over to her from her phone but ultimately just shrugged it off. Looking at her phone she scrolled down the the list. "Okay we have an Italian place, a Chinese place, a Japanese place, or just plan fast food. I mean I could really go for some sushi right now but I could go for some rigatoni. And I know how much you are into Italians..." 

Eliana paused in her story, "or was it Greeks." She mumbled to herself and shook her head because it didn't really matter anyway. 

"Wait why was your mother in your room in the first place?" The student therapists asked in confusion. 

"Oh, because I was had a desk and we weren't aloud in Eric's office when he wasn't there. That and I used to climb out my window and walked around the towns I lived in. Instead of doing my homework and I got lost a lot doing that. Now shut up!" Eliana explain as she put a finger up to her lips as she went back to her story. 

"Eliana!" Stella stopped typing as she turned and looked at her, blush covering her face. 

"I'll just saying, you like Italian guys. Which is weird cause Eric is not Italian," She smirked a bit looking at her phone. 

Clearing her throat, Stella looked at her laptop screen for a bit. "Let's just get your sushi so your won't complain about it later. Where are those news papers you had?" 

"I don't know where is your debit card?" Eliana asked sending her mother the menu via email. Giggling to herself as she heard a bing come from her mother's laptop. Hearing her mother sigh, she watched her mother opened the email in new tab and watched her pull out her phone. 

"Can you go get my purse it in my room," She glanced at Eliana as she got off her bed and went to retrieve the purse for her. "Thank you!" She called out to her. 

"You're luckily I love you!" Eliana yelled to her, stomping her feet childishly as she walked back to her room and put the purse next to the laptop. 

Stella chuckled as she watched her daughter flop back onto her bed, "of course you do." Looking at her phone she typed in the number and ordered their food. Giving the people the information they needed she nods as they told her how long it was going to be. Hanging up her phone she looked at Eliana, "it should be in here in able in about a half an hour." 

Eliana let out a groan, "ugh now I'm going to die of boredom and hunger!" She puts her pillow gently over her face, hearing her mother giggling. Sitting up she threw the pillow at her mother almost glaring at her. 

Giggling more as she was hit with the pillow, she rolled her eyes and went back to typing. "You're the one who wanted take out." 

"I can make a comment for that, but... Because I'm so nice I'm not going too," Eliana said picked her phone up and started to play a game. 

"Did you actually finish everything?" Stella asked talking about her homework. 

"Maybe, but that shouldn't really matter right now, " Eliana mumbled as she continued to play on her phone. "Besides even if I didn't, I have the rest of the day and before class."

She sighs, "also long as you can graduate alright." She glanced at Eliana and then back at her email. Finishing it up and sent it, hoping she would get the job and to get her out of the house. 

"If you get this job does this mean, I'll be home alone?" Eliana looked over at her mother. 

"Yes but I did say that I have a child, so I don't think for that long. At least I hope that's what will happen if I do get the job." She said glancing over at her. 

"You know Eric isn't going to be happy knowing that your getting a job," Eliana said to her. 

"He already knows and is already upset by it." Stella said as she checked her other emails. 

"Aw you hurt his manhood by rebelling against him..... I'm so proud of you!" Eliana said loudly trying not sound sarcastic in anyway possible. "His feelings must be so hurt right now," She added as she laughed. Thinking about how butt hurt Eric must have been feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of trying to avoid her daughter's versions of starting a casual conversation, Stella had suggested that they should finish unpacking the boxes for the rest of the house. Only sighed after she got a sarcasm filled reply from Eliana, but hearing the door bell as sign of relief. And before she could even get up, Eliana had thrown herself off her bed as she fell down on to the floor.

"Don't even think about it," Eliana muttered as she pointed up at her mother.

Holding back a laugh or two, "I don't know what you are talking about dear." Stella stood up from her chair and walked to the front door. Smiling to the delivery person as she opened the door. Getting the food, she tipped the driver and walked to the kitchen. "Eliana the food is here," she called out to Eliana.

"Finally!" Eliana called out and walked to the kitchen. Joining her mother in the kitchen, she watched as she got the food out of the bag. "Wait," she grabbed a hold of her mothers arm.

Looking at Eliana, Stella stopped what she was doing. "What is it this time? A bear in the attic or is it snakes in the basement."

"No, even better!" Eliana smiled as she sat down on a chair.

"Mhmm and what would that be." Stella asked going back to getting the food out.

"The silents that comes from bat wings, and when Eric isn't here bitching about everything." Eliana said letting out a laugh as she watched her mother roll her eyes.

"Eliana what did I say about that type of language." Stella said throwing the bag away.

"Sorry mama," Eliana looked down for a bit and then back up at her mother. Smirking she let out another chuckles, "that's right you said to say it in another language so people won't know what I would be saying. Wasn't it?"

"No that's not what I said and you know that." Stella said in a serious tone.

She chuckled, "you know your not scary and if you do get that job I don't think your new boss will like the wrinkles you'll have from making that face." She grabbed her food and a pair of chopsticks.

"You know you sometimes remind me of one of my old boyfriends..." Stella said looking down at her food.

"Oh yeah? I beat that explains why Eric doesn't like me." Eliana said opening her food up. "You know cause I'm probably not his."

Stella let out a sigh, "oh sweetie. I'm sure he loves you, I think. It's just you two don't agree on a lot of things."

Eliana looks took a bit of her food, "so what's his name?" 

"Hmm?" Stella looks at Eliana as she didn't hear her question. 

"The dude that you apparently fucked and made me with! What was his name?" Eliana had a serious look on her face as she narrowed her eyes. Watching as her mother shook her head and looked away from her.

"I don't remember, that was about 14 or 15 years ago. And after the accident I don't really remember much of anything." Stella said sadly and blushed a bit trying to actually think about who it was. But frowned only getting an image of a blurry face as she tried to remember back to that time. 

Raising an eyebrow, Eliana scooted closer to her mother. "What about photos or family members? Surely there is something or someone that would have an idea of these past memories." 

Letting out as sighs as she let Eliana ask her questions. "Look if it makes you feel better, I can try to get in contact with my mother or my sister. Besides I don't have that much from back there, just these two necklaces and that's it."

She sits back in her head and nods, "Fine...... but make it happen soon. I hate waiting." She glanced at her mother and raised an eyebrow as she watched her mother smiled as she started to eat. Rolling her eyes she eat her own food and when she finished she threw away her trash. "Does this mean we have to unpack things and stuff." She asked looking at her mother, whining a bit as she watched her nod. 

"Wait! Wait! How is any of this relevant to the story that you're telling?" The student's voice came through. 

Hearing her therapist let out a sigh over the speak, Eliana roll her eyes. "You know student idiot, you apparently have never hear of a good story before. Because if you have, you would know a good story doesn't get right to the point. It leads up to it like dinner leads to dessert. Now because your being a dick weed I'm going to skip some of the parts that others thought where interest." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the window. 

Looking at the student, her therapist pinched the bridge of their nose. "Congratulations you're officially irritating a 16 year old. You know you can't irritate your own patience when you get them."

The student sighed a nodded took noted of what the therapist was saying. "Alright." Pushing a button the student apologized to Eliana. 

But because Eliana was being stubborn, Eliana just stuck her tongue out and insulted the student further as she rocked in her chair. "You know, I have to pee. So I just going to go do that while you think about your mistakes and how stupid you are." Getting up out of her chair she walked to the door and knocked on it. Being let out she was escorted to the bathrooms and was brought back to the room after she was finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Yawning as she walked into the kitchen, Eliana opened a cupboard looking for a cup to get a drink. Noticing that there were barely any cups in the cupboard, she glanced around the kitchen and saw broken cups. "Great, just fantastic," the sarcasm flowed quietly from her. Closing the cupboard she could hear the TV was on in the living. Tip toeing her way over to peak into the living she saw her mother and Eric sitting there. Her mother was reading a book and Eric was yelling at the TV.

"Oh come on! It's not that bloody hard!," Eric yelled, he was watching something sports related.

Smirking as she noticed they hadn't noticed her, she decided to tip toe back into the kitchen and looked at the broken cups. Holding back a laughs as she thought of something that had just came to her. Picking up one of the cups she and she managed to fill some of it with water. Slowly walking back to the living room, she stood behind Eric and wait for him to yell something else.

"This is ridiculous!" Eric said as he sat back and let out a huff. Mumbling angrily to himself as he continued to watch the television.

With a smirk on her face, Eliana glanced over at her mother who wasn't paying attention. Looking back at Eric and held the cup up and poured the cup of water over his head. "And now you look ridiculous too," Eliana said as she laughed a bit as she heard a gasp come from Eric.

"Eliana!" Eric yelled out as he stood up and turned to face her, cause Stella to jump and looked up from her book.

"By the way we don't have any cup. You should probably fix that because I'm thirsty and I'm sure others will be soon too." She said still smiling as she stepped back. "By the way, you're welcome, you smelled funny. Like an old wet coach or something died in your closet."

"Go to your room! Now!" He pointed in the direction of her room as he glared at her.

Eliana rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, looking at her mother. "By the way the mails on the table, there a letter for you." Turning on her heels she walked up to the stairwell and to her room. Walking into her room, she sighed as he could hear Eric down stairs flipping out on her mother. "What an ass," she said to herself as she picked up her sketch book and opened it to the page she was working on. Walking over to her bed she set her book down and pulled out her phone and earphones. Putting them in her ears she turned on her music and started to draw.

Stella let out a soft sigh as she watched as Eric stormed out the house. Looking up at the ceiling she listening for any sign of life in the house, but nothing was to be heard. Marking her place in her book, she stood up and walked upstairs. Stopping at Eliana's room, she peaked in at her and smiled softly as she seen that she was drawing. As she walked towards her room, she heard a bing come from her room. Quickening her steps she opened her door and went over to her laptop. Picking it up she walked over to her bed and sat down. Opening it she pulled up her e-mails and read the ones she had recently received. As she read a smile slow came to her face, as she quickly typed up and sent it. Leaning back on the bed, she set the laptop aside and got up. Walking back to Eliana's room, she knocked on the door and wait for her daughter to response.

Hearing the knock on her door, Eliana glanced at the door and then went back to drawing. Thinking it was just a sound in her music until she hear it again and decided to take out one of her ear plugs. "If you're Eric go away. Or you'll find there be more than a Boston tea party." 

Stella sighs and opens the door and steps in, "No it's just me and please don't threaten people. We'd talk about this multiply times." 

"Did you bring food with you?" Eliana ignored everything that her mother had even said. 

"No but there are snacks downstairs that you can have, but I have some news for you!" Stella said sounding excited towards the end of her sentence. 

"And what would that be?" Eliana asked sitting up a bit. 

"I got an interview with the company that I applied to." She said bouncing a bit in excitement.

"That's great mama! Now can you get me those snacks and a something to drink? Thanks." Eliana said as she leaned back on her bed and put her ear plug back into her ear. Glancing over at her mother, she saw her smile as she left the room and retrieved what she had asked for. Turning down her music till her mother came back and set the stuff down on her desk, "Thank you." 

Stella smiled and looked at Eliana as she turned to her, "You're welcome dear. Now remember do stay up to late tonight because it's a school night." 

"Don't remind me," Eliana said turning up her music and going back to her drawing. 

Stella chuckled a bit as she walked over to the door and turned off Eliana's light and shut the door as she walked out. Hearing her door yell and stumbled around her room, she couldn't help as herself as she laughed. Walking back to her room she had gotten another e-mail, telling her when and where her appointment will be for the interview. Typing a thank you e-mail, she sent it closing her laptop afterwards and got ready for bed. 

Eliana got over to her light switch and turned on the light, mumbling to herself she looked around her room. Seeing what she might have knocked over, she sighed in relief as she saw nothing. Walking over to the food at her desk she sat down and ate. Looking at the time on her phone, she sighed and stood up. Getting her pajamas, she walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. After she shower she dried off and got dress. Brushing her teeth she put in her earbud and listened to her music. Walking to her room she yawned and turned off her light. Using her phone light she walked over to her bed and plugged in her phone. Laying down, she fell asleep listening to her music.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the classroom Eliana kept her earplugs and walked to the back to the class room. Luckily this was an art classroom, so she wouldn't have to listen to the teacher talk to much. Sitting down she pulled out her sketch book and started drawing where she left off from the night before.

"What is this new student week?" a voice said as they stopped next to Eliana.

Eliana looked up as the light was blocked, plugging out one of her earbuds out of her ears. "Can I help you!"

"Yeah, you're like the second new person I've seen this week and your in my seat!" The chick said.

"Well sorry, by the way I like you hair it's colorful." Eliana said standing up and realizing she was short than the other person.

"Thank you, you have nice drawings. By the way the seat next to me is empty." She said sitting down in her seat and moved Eliana's sketch book the other desk to her.

"Cool," Eliana said and sat down next to her. "Oh I'm Eliana by the way," she told her.

"Well Eliana, I'm Billy so what are you drawing?" Billy asked.

"Oh I'm trying to draw a comic, but I can't really figure out what should happen next. I mean I was going to watch so anime for inspiration but I haven't really been able too." Eliana said sighing a bit.

"Wait you watch anime?" Billy smirked a bit.

"Yeah, I mean I try too. Why?" Eliana raised an eyebrow as she looked at Billy.

"Oh sweet innocent Eliana, I will take you under my anime filled wings." Billy said. "Besides there's an anime club here. But I wouldn't really call it a club cause nothing really happens."

"Ummm thanks I guess.... That sucks about the club." Eliana said turning her music off and taking her other earbud out of her ear. "The president must be really shitty if you're saying it's not much of a club. Why not just take it over or something I would totally join if you were the president."

"And that's exactly what I plan on doing." Billy said as she stood up and walked over to the computer lab. Walking back out with laptop, sitting in her seat she opened the laptop an turned it on. "If the teacher asks, I'm helping you."

"With the project the class is working on?" Eliana asked.

"No, we have a sub so we don't actually have a project to work on."

"Oh I see. So I'm the second new person you've meant? Who was the first?" She asked leaning towards her. 

"You know, he actually looked like you. Do you have a twin or siblings?" Billy asked looking at her. 

"No, I'm an only child. My mom doesn't like my dad," She paused and laughed about that. "But hey I guess that's just how marriage works." She smiled and shrugged about it. 

"You're a strange person........ I like that about you Eliana. I'll show you who he is later, because who know where he could be in the school." Billy said as she smiled at her.


End file.
